


Storm's Up!

by browney3dgirl6



Category: Animal Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Thunderstorms, Vomiting, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:08:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27151582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/browney3dgirl6/pseuds/browney3dgirl6
Summary: A massive storm hits Oceanside, but all Deran wants to do is surf.
Relationships: Deran Cody & Adrian Dolan, Deran Cody/Adrian Dolan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19
Collections: Animal Kingdom ▶ Deran Cody / Adrian Dolan, Whumptober 2020





	Storm's Up!

**Author's Note:**

> This fulfills Whumptober Prompt.27-Ok, who had natural disasters on their 2020 bingo card? 
> 
> I believe this is the last one for Whumptober for me. I've enjoyed writing for these prompts and exploring different styles for myself. 
> 
> Enjoy (:
> 
> ***-POV change

**~~Surf's~~ Storm's Up!**

He sensed blue eyes beaming down on him as he pretended to still be asleep. He kept his breaths even, as not to let the other man know. Hardened fingers began to trace lines along his bare chest, connecting his freckles from one to the other. The tracing moved further down his length, stopping at one just below his happy trail where his pants hung low. As fingers began to slide their way under the hem of his pants, he couldn’t hold it in anymore, letting a heavy sigh slip out. “Deran,” he moaned his name softly with sleep still present in his voice. Adrian opened his eyes, instantly connecting with bright blues.

“Wanna go surfing?” Adrian groaned, annoyed this time.

“You wake me up like _that_ and ask if I want to go _surfing_?”

Deran chuckled lightly while moving closer to his ear, whispering, “We can do _that_ , later.” Adrian’s dick had other ideas, but he supposed surfing was the only other acceptable option.

Deran stole a chaste kiss before Adrian could answer, “Fine, fine-have it your way.” Deran winked at him, then reached his arms out to pull him from their bed. Deran headed for the bathroom while Adrian stopped to stretch and glance out their vast windows. The wind was swaying quite heavily as the ocean waves were crashing harshly-a storm was coming their way.

He grabbed his phone from the nightstand and opened the weather app to see exactly what was in store for today. After scrolling for a bit, he hollered out, “Hey D, you see the weather report for today?” Deran poked his head out into their room, toothbrush in mouth, as he shrugged Adrian’s direction. “Say’s there’s a storm warning for today. Gonna be some extreme weather.”

His boyfriend padded back into the bathroom making spitting noises before he returned. “Guess we better get a move on it then,” he teased nonchalantly. Adrian pointed outside; “Look how intense it is already. We should just stay inside today.”

Deran came up behind him, wrapping his arms around him possessively. “You’d like that, huh? Just get to have your way with me all day?” Adrian snorted but leaned back into his embrace. “Given _you’re_ the one who usually wants to _‘_ have your way with me’, I figured you wouldn’t need much convincing.”

He turned in his lover’s arms and met his gaze with a questioning look. Deran turned away, his blues dropping in color as he murmured, “We just-haven’t spent much time together lately…just thought it would be fun…you love the rain,” he trailed off and looked up to meet Adrian once more.

They _had_ both been crazy busy at work lately, so it hadn’t left them much time for anything other than a shared meal or a quick fuck. Surfing had always been their thing, and Deran was right-they hadn’t done that in a while, just had fun and hung out; plus, Adrian _did_ love the rain.

~

Against his better judgement, Adrian grabbed his board and followed his boyfriend down to the beach.

Sand was swirling in the air, covering the guys in mere seconds. They lifted their hands to help shield their eyes, though it had little effect. The waves were crashing together with force; Adrian reached out grabbing Deran by the shoulder, “Der this is _crazy_ -even for us!” Deran turned to him slightly, “Come on Dolan, scared of a little wind?” He stuck his tongue out and surged forward, diving right into the waves. Adrian shook his head but found himself joining him moments later.

They paddled out against the strong current, water spraying them from every angle as rain began to pour down from above. Deran was getting into position-Adrian knew all of his moves. He hollered over the howling wind, “Der I’m serious, let’s just forget it!” Deran either didn’t hear him or didn’t care-probably a little of both, and began his crouch before he stood to take on a fat wave.

Adrian sat on his board, trying to keep himself steady as he watched in awe at the sight in front of him. Deran appeared to be riding the wave almost effortlessly through the storm, until it took over, crashing into him and throwing him out.

“DERAN!!”

Adrian began to swim against the downpour and through the vast waves where he saw Deran get tossed. He saw Deran’s head bob in the distance; he let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. Deran shouted across the immerse waves something to the effect of, ‘meet me back at shore’, as he pointed rapidly. Adrian didn’t like leaving him, but he was useless if he got caught up in the storm too.

He got back first and dug his toes into the wet sand to keep from blowing out to sea. It seemed like Deran was taking forever, and the storm kicked up still. Rain poured down from the gray clouded sky as thunder began to roll in, the waves crashing into each other powerfully.

When Deran got close enough, Adrian braved the water once more, reaching him and pulling him the rest of the way. They collapsed onto the beach, sand flying everywhere as the wind picked up speed once more. Deran coughed roughly and Adrian turned to meet him as he tried to sit up.

“Deran, _what_ the fuck happened?”

Adrian hovered over him, looking down at him in utter panic-blood was rushing down his face from a nicely sized gash above his left eye. Adrian bent to check his breathing, placing his fingers on his wrist to take his pulse. Once he was satisfied, he lightly smacked Deran on his right cheek, begging him to open his eyes. Deran’s hand reflexively shot up, stopping Adrian’s from smacking him a fourth time.

He coughed again and looked up to Adrian’s blanched face; “Jesus, who died?” Adrian smacked his shoulder this time, “ _YOU,_ asshole! You have a giant ass gash on your forehead.”

Deran reached for his cut before Adrian could stop him, and pulled away when he felt thick moisture. The rain washed it away almost as quickly as it came, leaving Deran’s hand tinted with just a hint of red.

Adrian crouched behind him, placing his hands on either side of his head. “I want you to sit up ok? _Slowly_.” Deran did as he asked, digging his hands and feet into the thick mushy sand while Adrian supported his head. He cringed as the blood rushed down his face once more, the wind whipping all around.

Adrian moved to his front, “Ok, now let’s get you up. We need to get you out of this weather.” He grabbed Deran by the forearms, taking on most of his weight as he eased Deran up into a standing position. Deran gagged instantly, going pale as Adrian’s natural tone, the blood draining from his face.

He began to sway with the wind; Adrian brought Deran’s arm around his shoulder, while placing his around Deran’s waist for balance. He shouted over the windstorm, “I’m gonna get you back to the house, but you’ve got to stay with me Der.” He heard him groan in agreement-or pain, but took that as a sign he was still with him and marched forward against the storm.

The steady five-minute walk from their house easily tripled as the wind pushed them back, slapping rain and sand particles all across them. Adrian was nearly dragging Deran, their bodyweights boring him down against the chaos surrounding them.

They reached their door at last, Adrian practically shoving Deran through before the wind could slam it in their faces.

Adrian was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to pass out right in their living room, but Deran was bleeding and most likely had a concussion. He took hold of Deran once more and steered him toward their bathroom, pushing him to sit on the closed toilet.

Deran leaned back and drug a hand through his short locks as he let out an exasperated sigh. “Fuck that was a bad idea.” Adrian rolled his eyes, not that Deran was paying attention. “Should’ve just stayed in bed with me,” Adrian teased. Deran flashed his blues at him and flipped him off, “Fuck you, asshole.” Adrian smirked down at him, “That’s what I tried to get you to do earlier.” It was Deran who rolled his eyes this time, right before he winced in sharp pain.

Adrian reached for a bath towel, applying it to Deran’s wound in an attempt to stop the bleeding. The storm carried on outside, the rain tapping the windows loudly as the wind struck mid-air; thunder echoed through the sky.

“Deran, do you remember what happened? I should really take you to the hospital.”

Deran grunted, scrunching up his face, “Just stop the bleeding…I’ll be fine.” Adrian shook his head doubtfully, but he knew how the Cody’s felt about hospitals.

“Where’s your staplegun?”

Deran breathed out heavily as Adrian began searching the cabinets, coming up empty. “It’s in the Scout,” he managed to choke out. _Great, that’s just fucking perfect-_ Adrian thought as he heard another crack of thunder, this time closer.

Adrian picked the blood-soaked towel off the counter and placed it in Deran’s hands, brining it up to his cut. “Hold this. I’m gonna get you out of this wetsuit and into the warm shower before I go grab the staplegun.” Deran only grunted in response, but kept his hand over his forehead and lifted up when Adrian needed him to.

Adrian slid the last of Deran’s wetsuit off and moved to turn the shower on, making sure it was warm, but not too hot, before he helped Deran off his seat and slid him into the tub. He placed Deran at the opposite end of the showerhead so he wouldn’t have to endure another rainstorm while he was gone. He crouched next to him and rubbed small circles with his thumb on the opposite side of his injury.

“I’ll be back in a few. Don’t fall asleep… _please_.” Deran’s blues fluttered open and he smiled slightly; Adrian kissed him on the cheek and raced out of the bathroom, back towards the storm.

~

Although it was mid-morning, the sky was nearly black as rain poured down heavily and lightning struck the sky just before loud bursts of thunder sounded all around.

Adrian was drenched in seconds, though he barely noticed as he only wanted to get the stapler and hurry back to Deran.

He rifled around in the back before moving to the glovebox and finally located what he was looking for. As he grabbed the staplegun and turned to head back, a loud explosion stopped him in his tracks.

***

Deran’s body relaxed with the steam, and the warm water was a pleasant change from the cold wind-slapping rain.

His head felt like a ton of bricks, weighing down his shoulders. He wasn’t really sure what happened; he only remembered suggesting they hit the waves and then Adrian dragged him back here-everything in-between was a little fuzzy.

Adrian had gone to get something for his head-a staple gun? He’d been gone for what seemed like ages, and Deran was feeling restless, even in his current state.

He desperately tired to keep his eyes open, but it just made the room spin as he saw two of everything. The towel on his head felt suffocating as it kept falling over his nose, and he eventually tossed it aside, knowing Adrian would chastise him for it when he came back.

_Where was he anyway; he should be back by now._ It might’ve only been a few minutes at most-Deran was having difficulty focusing on anything at the moment.

He propped his hands on either side of the tub in order to lift himself out but that only made the blood rush out of his head more as nausea set in and he leaned over the side of the tub to vomit his guts out. He threw his head back against the wall slowly, inhaling deeply as he lapped some warm water into his face.

What sounded like a large clash of thunder hit and Deran opened his eyes to complete darkness-or at least, he hoped his eyes were open.

~

“ADRIAN!”

Deran called out panicked, but not as loud as he’d hoped for. He thought better of trying to get out of the tub again, especially in this darkness, but his patience was starting to wear thin and his Cody adrenaline was setting in.

Deran clasped his hand over his ears to stifle the ringing noise that had started, though it didn’t seem to help much. His head was _throbbing_ as blood soaked his face once more, and he let the darkness overtake him, pulling him down too deep.

***

Adrian whipped his head around just in time to see sparks fly as a nearby transformer blew, taking him into a complete blackout.

_Shit. Shit. Shit._ Adrian began cursing in every direction, frustrated at how the day was turning out.

Luckily, he was still near the Scout, so he reached back in blindly until he popped the glovebox back open and dug around until he found what he wanted-a flashlight. He clicked it on, grateful the batteries still worked, and slowly found his way back to their beachfront.

The strong wind whipped around him, threatening to push him back, but he pushed harder, anxious to get back to Deran. He’d been gone maybe five minutes, but it probably seemed like an eternity to Deran, what with his concussion and all.

Adrian reached the door throwing it open once more and raced to their bedroom, not caring if it closed behind him or not.

Flashlight ahead of him, he shouted, “Der I’m coming!”

He skidded around the corner and into their bathroom, stopping just before he could land in what appeared to be throw up, the light shining on it moments before he would’ve collided with it.

He bent to catch his breath, calling out to Deran once more. When he didn’t respond he moved closer, not wanting to shine the light directly in his face and cause him more pain. He approached him cautiously, leaving the light to shine just below him, but enough that he could see his eyes were closed. Adrian took him by the shoulders and gently shook him, trying to wake him.

“Deran wake up! Please!”

Adrian jumped into the tub and moved to sit behind Deran, pushing him towards the spray of the shower, as he used his feet to tip it to cold. He tapped Deran’s face lightly until he could feel his lashes flutter open.

“What the fuck…” Deran groaned as he tried to squirm away from the cool water, backing into Adrian more.

“Hey, hey, it’s ok. I’ve got you,” Adrian cooed as he pulled them back, shifting the water to warm once more.

Deran let his head roll back onto Adrian’s shoulder, trying to relax the rest of his body. “What happened? My head hurts like a motherfucker.” Adrian rubbed his hair back while he answered him, “You had an accident surfing, I think one of the fins caught you square in the head. Oh, and you _definitely_ have a concussion. Which reminds me…” Adrian started to push Deran off him only to have Dean grab ahold of his thighs and push him back down.

“Don’t leave again… _please_.” The crack in Deran’s voice crushed Adrian and all he wanted was to comfort him, but he _had_ to get that wound sealed. 

Adrian rubbed his shoulders smoothly, “Hey, I’m not going anywhere. I just need to grab some supplies so I can stop the bleeding.”

After a beat, Deran reluctantly removed his hands, letting Adrian move away from him in order to grab the medical equipment. Adrian grabbed the peroxide, staplegun, a clean towel, and some gauze with tape, before he returned to the tub and knelt in front of Deran.

He tipped Deran’s head back to rest against the tub. Placing the towel over Deran’s eyes to shield them, he carefully poured the peroxide over the cut watching as it fizzed up- Deran winced slightly, squeezing Adrian’s thighs in discomfort. Once the peroxide had soaked in, he asked Deran if he was ready-he grunted his go ahead.

Adrian used one hand to cradle Deran’s face while the other took on the task of the staplegun; Deran dug his fingers into Adrian’s thighs. He counted to three and clicked the stapler down the length of the cut until it looked secure, and the bleeding subsided.

He threw the stapler out of the shower and returned to Deran, blowing on the cut gently as he felt Deran pull him down so he was straddling him. His blues were still shut, but he mumbled, “You’re wearing too many clothes for our afternoon plans.” Adrian chuckled but couldn’t help the tears that fell in the same moment. The moisture surprised Deran and he flicked his eyes open to meet Adrian’s tear-filled ones; even in the dim light he could see them.

He reached a hand up, cupping Adrian’s face; “Hey, what’s wrong?” Adrian leaned into his touch, “I thought I lost you out there.” Deran pulled him closer, knowing they both needed the contact.

“But you didn’t, and you won’t…not ever again.” Adrian breathed him in, letting Deran slide his fingers down his back, unzipping his suit. He stood to remove the rest of it, leaning down to pull Deran up with him. Adrian stumbled over something- a towel? “Hey is this the one I told you to use to”-Deran silenced him with a distracting kiss, Adrian let him easily.

They stood beneath the warm water, letting it wash away the morning as they explored each other, knowing just where to touch-even in the darkness.

~

They found their way back to the bed eventually, opting out of clothes as Adrian wrapped Deran in his arms and pulled the fluffy blanket over them. The power was still out and the storm didn’t seem like it was giving up anytime soon, as more thunder boomed and lightning reflected off the dark walls.

There might have been a storm brewing outside, but inside things had finally stilled except for Deran’s breathing which began to pick up as he faded into sleep.

Adrian pulled him closer, wrapping his arms securely around him as his deep blues hovered over him-it was his turn to watch him sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> Find me on tumblr: browney3dgirl6


End file.
